The Second Action Math
Five eliminated contestants join the previously eliminated, and unqualified for a go on at a second chance round. After the five are interviewed, seven contestants are given a chance to re-enter the second season, and someone wins that chance for a return to the competition. Plot Geoff lights up the Action Math and Bridgette is chosen for a co-host. Trent is the first to be interviewed and he explains that if Heather hadn't deceived him, he would still be in. Courtney then comes out and explains how she hates Heather, calling her a bad mouthed, deceitful, annoying, jerk-face, she then smiles at the camera and says that Heather deserved to go unconcious. Izzy is interviewed and decides to go crazy as she fires a cannon and it hits a statue, other than that she has nothing to say. Finally Lindsay is interviewed and is happy to see Tyler is happy to see her. Geoff and Bridgette announce a Second Chance Round. The contestants will receive cans, and which ever can has a blue symbol on it will give the person the chance. A red symbol means failure. Gwen, Courtney, Trent, Lindsay, Justin, Cody, and Ezekiel are given a chance to return. Noah is then accidentally flung to the snow set. He is rescued by Izzy and ends up okay. In the first of four tasks in the second chance round, they must run over to Owen and strip (to place first) or touch him (for second, third, fourth, and fifth) before someone else does, and the top five will move on to the second task. Each person works their way across the hurdles and they reach Owen close, but Trent and Justin are the first to strip Owen and tie for first and Gwen and Cody touch him, and Courtney touches Owen's naked genitalia barely to place fifth. Ezekiel and Lindsay fall through a trap door and five remain. The second task involves racing to the other side of the room to grasp a gun to shoot three targets and eliminate one person. Gwen and Trent take the lead, while Cody trails in third. Gwen, Trent, and Cody hit three targets and Courtney barely edges out Justin and Justin is eliminated. The third task requires the people to use the guns to shoot at each other, but the bullets are paintballs. Two will move onto the final task. Cody and Courtney manage to shoot Gwen and Trent and they go into the final task. In the final task, they must fight each other naked. Cody and Courtney bash at each other and Cody manages to strike her to the head and she falls off and he wins. Trivia *With this episode, Courtney is the second woman to show her bare breasts on screen (the first was Heather) *A running gag in this episode was that Courtney had repeatedly clutched Owen's crotch unwillingly. *This is the first time Ezekiel speaks since Talledega Knights. *This episode has had the most nudity so far. *Courtney and Cody were naked throughout the whole episode. **Interestingly, they were also the last two of the second chance round. *Izzy is revealed to be a lacrosse player in this episode. Goofs *When the second chance round starts, Trent is wearing pants, then two seconds later his crotch is exposed. *Ezekiel and Trent disappear during the final task's introduction.